AN INTRESTING ENGAGEMANT
by kyekye
Summary: kag princess of north kur prince of south destind 2 b married by gods but some thing went wrong san is important to but you'll find that out later k read and review to find out why
1. Chapter 1

AN INTRESTING ENAGEMENT

AN INTRESTING ENAGEMENT

SUMMARY- Kagome princes of the north master over all things water Kurama prince of the earth master over all plant life when Kagome and Kurama were born the gods arranged for them to be wed but some thing went wrong on the day they were supposed to meet

CHapTEr-1 The BIrtH

At the bottom of the ocean

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME YOU BASTARDS!!" Aloud shrill rings out through the ocean followed by and even louder scream of a baby "THANK GOD"

A woman in a white coat comes out of the birthing room holding a tiny baby mermaid with bright blue eyes and a tiny blue tail the woman swims out of the water to a man with dark black hair and brown eyes and hands him the baby next to him there was a small 8 year old girl with dark black hair and brown eyes

"Kikyo look at your new baby sister Kagome" He says

Kikyo looks at Kagome and frowns "Why?"

"Why what Kikyo?"

"Were you not happy with me?"

"What are you talking about Kikyo?"

"Why did you have another baby? Wasn't I enough? Didn't you love me? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Of course you were Kikyo how could you ever think other wise?"

"Get rid of her"

Kikyo father's eyes widen "Kikyo how you could say such a thing she is your sister"

"I don't care we don't need her the kingdom only needs one heir and that's me"

"Kikyo no matter what we still love you and no one will change that I know you don't understand now but you will"

"I under stand fine father I didn't ask for a sister yet you gave me one any way an ugly powerless little mermaid who cant even stay out of the water for more than 5 minutes she will become an disgrace to this family and if I have to I will rid our kingdom of this, this thing once and for all" Kikyo says with a sneer on her childish face

Kikyo's father growls showing his sharp fangs "I've heard enough out of you Kikyo if I hear one more comment like that a swear you will be punished"

Kikyo scoffs and turns her back on her father and walks away as she reaches the door she looks over her shoulder with hard brown eyes looking into the similar ones of her father "And so it begins"

Key key – so how do u like it I know its short and I need to up date every thing else which I will get to I promise cause me is now out of school and I have nothing but time for the next 2 may b 3 weeks so I'm going to get to work k review and tell me what you tink k love ya all bye


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

"Kikyo no matter what we still love you and no one will change that I know you don't understand now but you will"

"I under stand fine father I didn't ask for a sister yet you gave me one any way an ugly powerless little mermaid who cant even stay out of the water for more than 5 minutes she will become an disgrace to this family and if I have to I will rid our kingdom of this, this thing once and for all" Kikyo says with a sneer on her childish face

Kikyo's father growls showing his sharp fangs "I've heard enough out of you Kikyo if I hear one more comment like that a swear you will be punished"

Kikyo scoffs and turns her back on her father and walks away as she reaches the door she looks over her shoulder with hard brown eyes looking into the similar ones of her father "And so it begins"

This time

2 years later

A little 2 year old girl with midnight black wavy hair that reached her shoulders with sparkling blue eyes and a blue tail swam up to a 10 year old girl with strait dull black hair and cold chocolate eyes and a pink tail

"KiKo, KiKo will vou pay wit we?"

"What in Kami's name would ever lead you to think I would play with you?"

The 2 year old pouted cutely "KiKo you are wean. Why are you so wean to we?"

Kikyo turns to look at her little sister and motions for her to come to her the little girl smiles brightly and swims forward Kikyo picks up the little girl off and swims away with her until they reach a bed of poison urchins

"You want to know why I m so mean to you? Well Kagome its because I don't like you I wish you were never born I wish the most horrible fates to fall upon your head in short I hate you and I want you dead and this will help to accomplish that goal" Kikyo says dropping kagome in the bed of poison urchins

"AAH SIS KIKO HEP WE PWEASE"

"HA, HA, HA, HA" Kikyo laughs wickedly and swims back to the palace as soon as she arrives she is met by her mother

"Oh Kikyo I can not find your sister any were do you know were she could be she is supposed to meet her future husband in less than an hour?"

An evil smirk crosses Kikyo's face "Let's just say she wont be a bother to any one ever again "

Kikyo's mothers eyes widen "Kikyo what did you do?!"

"Took care of the problem"

"WERE IS SHE TAKE ME TO HER NOW!!" she yells shaking her oldest daughter franticly

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA why would I do such a ridiculous thing?" Kikyo asks with a sneer wondering what all the noise is about her father comes out of the palace

"What's going on out here?"

"It's Kikyo she's gone mad I can't find Kagome any were and …" she never finishes as she breaks down crying for her missing baby

He narrows his eyes dangerously "Kikyo care to finish what ever your mother was talking about"

"Well I could finish but what would be the fun in that?"

"TELL ME WERE IS MY BABY?" her mother yells

"Kikyo were is Kagome" Her father asks seething in anger

Kikyo picks at her nails boredly and smirks evilly to her father "more than likely floating to the surface"

"Floating to the…." He starts but doesn't finish as her words sink in he grabs his oldest daughter by the neck and lifts her up "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now "

Kikyo's smirk grows even wider "you will never find were I've dumped the body of my dear sweet little sister …of course she was still alive when she was dropped there"

"_WERE IS SHE THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO ASK YOU THIS BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK IN TWO"_

"Would you really kill your own daughter?"

"…I am tempted to but no I wont I'm not as cold as you"

"Which is why you are not fit to rule the oceans "

"And its your exact cold ness that makes you un fit to rule when I step down" Kikyo's father stares at her with cold un loving eyes hate filled eyes " I never want to see you again cause if I do I will not hesitate to kill you my self"

"You can't do that!!"

"I believe I just did now go!!"

"You _think you can banish me? Heh I'll make sure you regret that decision and have fun locating Kagome" _Kikyo laughs and disappears

"Guards gather every one in the kingdom Kikyo did something to Kagome we need everyone in the ocean looking for her, her life could very well be at stake go now !!"

"Yes my lord" the guard says before swimming away

One week later

"My lord we have located your daughter but we have some depressing news "

"Well out with it" The king asks

"Sigh she is safe for now she was found by a young miko and her husband she was very ill and they took her to a medical facility and got her treated there was an old miko near by and she handed us a scroll that she told us pertained to young Miss Kagome here"

"Thank you, you are dismissed"

The queen snatches the scroll from her husband's hands and reads it only to break down in tears the king reads it and drops it to the ground to comfort his wife neither one noticing the third person pick up the scroll

Lords and Ladies of the ocean and earth

The one known as Kagome can not return to the ocean as of yet on her 15 birthday she will be transported 500 years to the past were she will meet her older sister but she will not know that is her sister there she will face many hard ships

She will meet many people on her journey one in which you will have to provide a young girl who will also face one major tragedy and will find comfort in your daughter these two will return together but not to the ocean they won't return until they find the one they are supposed to be with

Kikyo will do every thing with in her power to destroy her sister it is up kagome and any of her allies she makes along the way to defeat her

Kagome will not remember any thing about living in the ocean but the one you send will and will do her best after the quest to get your daughter back to you. You should not let the one you send know of her destiny for it will ruin every thing

As for the prince of earth he will right his own path up until it is time for them to meet I am sorry I had to tell you this but it was necessary you will not hear from me again for my life will have ended by the time you have received this message I hope you all find each other

Joyce

Kyekye- hi all well here it is the second chapter well its more of a prolog part 2 any way next chapter is when the fun begins muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha see well not really write to you all soon bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

KEY KEY - Hi all i know i'm late but i'm getting to it well enough talk lets get to it

Last time-

Lords and Ladies of the ocean and earth

The one known as Kagome can not return to the ocean as of yet on her 15 birthday she will be transported 500 years to the past were she will meet her older sister but she will not know that is her sister there she will face many hard ships

She will meet many people on her journey one in which you will have to provide a young girl who will also face one major tragedy and will find comfort in your daughter these two will return together but not to the ocean they won't return until they find the one they are supposed to be with

Kikyo will do every thing with in her power to destroy her sister it is up kagome and any of her allies she makes along the way to defeat her

Kagome will not remember any thing about living in the ocean but the one you send will and will do her best after the quest to get your daughter back to you. You should not let the one you send know of her destiny for it will ruin every thing

As for the prince of earth he will right his own path up until it is time for them to meet I am sorry I had to tell you this but it was necessary you will not hear from me again for my life will have ended by the time you have received this message I hope you all find each other

Joyce

This time -

18 years later

"WIIIINNNDDD SCCAAAAARRRR!!"

The battle cry rang out from the clearing and into the surrounding woods.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou were all in the midst of a heated battle with the dreaded hanyou, Naraku.

For three years the battle between Inuyasha's group and the evil hanyou had raged on. Now, it had finally reached its end, The outcome was still yet uncertain. Inuyasha's group, however was not doing well.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou were fighting off many of the hoards of demons and incarnations which had accompanied the evil half-demon, while Inuyasha and Kagome were engaging Naraku himself.

Inuyasha was bleeding profusely from many various wounds. He had sustained some very critical injuries, But, as expected, he continued to fight without complaint, brushing his injuries off as minor scratches.

Sango and Miroku had also taken on some serious injuries. Miroku had several broken ribs from being cast haphazardly to the ground Kagome on the other hand, was relatively uninjured. She had been fighting from the outskirts of the battle, and used her arrows to help Inuyasha. She had been shooting off many of Naraku's disgusting appendages, only to have them grow back again and again.

"Pathetic!" Snarled Naraku, disgust clear in his voice.

On this day Naraku had the completed jewel. His body had been infused with massive amounts of evil energy. He was certain of his victory. He had come too far. Sacrificed too much. He had so many in his pursuit for power. He had even sacrificed his own minions, Kohaku, Kagura, and even Kanna, the most loyal one of the three. He would win this day. There was no way he was about to be defeated by these pathetic humans and a reckless hanyou.

"Your defeat is eminent!" he snarled "You are all tired, and fighting desperately, and yet I have only just begun!" With that he released a fresh hoard of demons, ordering them in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Oh, no!" cried Kagome as the demons flew high over her head and toward the village.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell out. "You have to stop them from attacking the village." Things were getting bad, Inuyasha realized. He wanted Kagome to get away from here. He wanted her to stay away from Naraku.

"But..."

Before she could protest further, he yelled again.

"You have to go now!!"

"Right," she said before she turned to follow the demons in order try to stop them before they could get to the village. Her fighting skills had improved over the last three years. She had trained with Sango to improve her close quarters fighting abilities, but her best weapon was still her bow and arrows.

"No you don't!" she yelled out, as she fired an arrow right into the center of the demon swarm. A large number of them were instantly purified. But they were quickly replaced with more demons.

She fired several more arrows, but the affect was the same. "Damn it! They just keep coming!" She complained. She continued to fire arrows even as she heard some disconcerting, sounds coming from her friends. She had heard Miroku open his wind tunnel.

'That's not good.' she thought, she knew the monk had been having trouble with the wind tunnel lately and he was afraid that he would soon be sucked into the void. He certainly should not be using it now, but she supposed he must have had no other choice. She could only have faith that her friend would be okay.

Shortly after she had heard Miroku open his wind tunnel she had heard Sango shriek out as if she were in sheer agony. She wanted to run back to see what was happening, but each time she had depleted the demons heading toward the village, a new swarm came in to replace the ones she had purified.

'I have to put and end to this so I can go back to help them.' She thought as panic started to set in. Just then, she heard Shippou scream out her name as if it were the last word he would ever say.

"Oh, no!" she cried. Without thinking she dropped her bow and arrows to the ground. And with every ounce of strength she could muster, she summoned her purifying powers. She raised her hands toward the swarm of demons and let out a huge blast of pure energy toward them. Not even waiting to see the aftermath, she spun around to head back in the direction of her friends.

When she arrived on the scene the only ones she saw fighting, was Inuyasha and Naraku. That alone was alarming. Where was everyone else? Before she had time to dwell on this, she looked up to see a sharp appendage headed right for her. She threw herself to the ground just in time to avoid the attack. When she looked up Naraku was coming toward her.

"You will not escape, Kagome" he drawled.

For the first time during the battle she could now clearly see where he was carrying the jewel.

"The jewel!" She cried. "It's in his left shoulder!"

Before Naraku could make a move, he felt his left shoulder being slice away. A large chunk of flesh fell to the ground with a dull sickening thud.

He turned around only to see Inuyasha sneering at him. The hanyou was critically injured at this point, but he couldn't stop now. The bastard had finally come out of hiding and there was no way Inuyasha was going to let escape again! Not after everything he had done. No! He was going to die right here and now!

"You will pay for that." Naraku hissed. But first he had to retrieve the jewel.

Kagome shot to her feet, running as fast as her legs could carry her. This may be her last chance, she thought. She had to get to the jewel before Naraku. As she closed the distance between herself and the jewel, something began to happen. The chunk of flesh containing the jewel began to glow, and slowly, it lifted from the ground and began to sail throught the air. Naraku had summoned it back.

"Oh no you don't!" Cried Kagome. She summoned her powers and threw out her hand. A blast of pure energy shot forth. Within seconds, a swirling pink and purple barrier formed around the flesh containing the jewel.

Naraku's eyes widened seeing this. The situation now had the potential to end badly for him. He had to retrieve the jewel now.

He turned his attention back to Kagome, he had to stop her before she reached the jewel.

Throwing out a number of tentacles at the girl Naraku was determined to stop her.

Kagome leaped, and jumped and dodged each attack. Finally, she dove into the barrier, which quickly closed behind her. Naraku was furious. He moved to attack the girl again, but Inuyasha leaped into his path.

Inside the barrier, Kagome was relatively safe. She reached out and touched the chunk of flesh which was still trying to return to Naraku. Once she did this the chunk of flesh disintegrated into a pile of glittering ash. The tainted black jewel fell to the ground.

"The jewel!" she gasped. It had been three years since she had laid eyes on the completed jewel. And now, there it was right in front of her. The jewel was black, and tainted from the evil hanyou's despicably corrupted heart.

With a shaky hand she reached out and picked up the jewel. Instantly the jewel began to purify. After a few short seconds, it returned to it's original appearance. It was now the pure pearlescent pink and white orb she had remembered from years ago. Kagome held the jewel and allowed it to roll over, and over in her hand. It was deceptively beautiful considering all the troubles it caused over the years.

A small sigh of relief escaped her.

Just as she was about to turn her attention back to the battle, she noticed that the jewel began to glow. She stared down at it. "Something's wrong." she whispered. Within a moment, everything became hazy. The battlefield slowly blurred before her eyes. Then, it was no longer visible to her. The only thing she could see now, was the jewel. It hovered quietly in the air, just above her hand. It was now glowing brightly. With a sudden jolt the jewel shot right toward her. She gasped as the jewel tore through her skin. It lodged itself back into her body where it had once been.

"AAAHH!! W-what's happening??"

She suddenly felt a huge surge of energy rush through her. An unnatural wind swirled around her. Her whole body began to glow brightly. Her hair whipped around wildly, as her eyes glowed and appeared completely white. The strange energy rushed through her body. She thought she was going to die.

'What's going on!?' She thought.

Just as suddenly as it all began, the swirling winds stopped. Everything came back into focus. As soon as her mind cleared, she looked up. At that exact moment, she saw Naraku heading towards her

She quickly leaped to her feet. The evil hanyou was now heading right for her. He must have still possessed quite a bit of residual power from the jewel. And now he was coming for her.

Strangely, she noticed everything around her. It was as if the world were moving in slow motion. She could smell the blood of her friends, and some of the nearby villagers who had been brave enough to try and help. She could hear everything around her with a clarity that she had never known before. Then she relised Shippo Inuyasha and Miroku were all dead but she couldn't find Sango could she be alive?

He was steadily closing the distance between them, making no effort to rush. He somehow missed the look of determination in her eyes. He intended to kill her, just like he had killed the others.

Without conscious thought she summoned her powers. Her hands began to glow bright, and dangerously. A moment later she sent forth a blast of power, the magnitude of which she did not think she was capable.

Naraku hissed at the blast of energy that rocketing at him, at blinding speeds. He knew that without the power of the jewel he could not regenerate. He attempted to leap out of the way, but without the jewel, his agility was dramatically decreased. Unable to escape the blast, Naraku could only watch as the pure light engulfed him completely. He was instantly blasted apart. His ashes scattered into the wind.

The blast had been massive, it also destroyed most of the remaining demons that had accompanied Naraku. The few that remained quickly scattered, fearful that they too would be purified.

Kagome had been blinded by the blast, but she had felt the impact with Naraka's body. Before she could make another move, the remaining shockwaves plow into her. She was thrown back hard against a tree, instantly rendering her unconscious.

The battle was all over and the jewel was no longer in the hands of evil. But what would become of Kagome now?

Sango who was limping towards Kagome to help saw the whole thing "Kagome!!!!!" She yells picking up her fallen friend she looks towards the sky to see a cloud floating neer by "Please gods I know it is not time to reveal the truth of our heritage to her but please please allow me to use this clouds water to heal my princess" Un sure if the gods herd her Sango reaches out to the cloud and the cloud disolves into water srouning her hand as she places it on Kagome bathing her in a white glow the glow fades and all Kagomes wounds are healed and sango places the water on her self healing her own wounds sango then releases the cloud and it floats back into the air "thank you"

One hour later

Consciousness began reaching out to Kagome, pulling her away from her sleep. At first she resisted, wanting to sleep just a little bit longer. But, something was calling to her, some sense of urgency that she couldn't quite name. Slowly her eyes opened. Where was she anyway? She felt a warm and familiar presence near her.

"Sango How did i get here?"

"I brought you here Kagome "

"What happend ?"

"You finally defeated Naraku thats what happend"

"And the others?" Kagome asks hopefully although she already new the truth

Sango casts her eyes to the ground "I'm sorry Kagome but they didn't make it shippo died trying to protect a fox kit hiding in the burrow under neath a tree but it was in vein"

"He called for me I should have went to him"

"there was nothing you could do Kagome?"

"I could have saved him he was to young he had his whole life ahead of him"

"PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER IF YOU HAD WENT TO SHIPPO NOT ONLY WOULD HE BE DEAD BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED....Kagome look I'm sorry Miroku died swallowed up by the wind tunnel and I'm depressed about that to but there is nothing we can do about it... they would want us to go on to live our life for you to forfill your destiny"

"Your right Sango we have to keep on living for them...but what do we do now"

"I dont know I havn't thought of that"

"..."

"..."

"...I have an idea how about you come with me to my time?" Kagome asks unaware of the brown eyes watching her with hate from the shadows

"Thats a great idea Kagome we'll leave in the morning its to late to leave now"

"Al right good night Sango"

"Night Kagome"

In the shadows

Kikyo looks at Kagome as she lays down to sleep

' So Sango is from the ocean eh? That must mean this Kagome girl is my pathetic little sister I thought it was just a considence I thought I had gotten rid of her years ago there is no way she should have been able to survive... well now this can be fixed. Little sister your weakling friend has finally revealed you to me prepare to meet your worst nightmare'

Keykey- Hi all so was it worth the wait yes no maybe so come on I need anwsers well now after you review if you haven't all ready go and check out my other storys I'm going to start working on them now

Ja


	4. Chapter 4

Kye kye - Hi all next chappie comming at you I felt bad for letting you all go this long with out a up date so I put up three chappies

Last time

In the shadows

Kikyo looks at Kagome as she lays down to sleep

So Sango is from the ocean eh? That must mean this Kagome girl is my pathetic little sister I thought it was just a considence I thought I had gotten rid of her years ago there is no way she should have been able to survive... well now this can be fixed. Little sister your weakling friend has finally revealed you to me prepare to meet your worst nightmare'

This time

Kagome and Sango were standing in front of the well looking down into its dark depths "Are you sure about this Sango? There are no demons to my knowlege in my era and killing is illegal and the air is so much dirtyer and..."

"Kagome I'm sure I made up my mind a long time ago that I was going with you once the final battle was over no matter what any one says I didn't spend all that time studying your school books and magazines learning every thing about your era not to go"

Kagome smiles brightly and grabs Sango's hand "I was hopeing you would say something like that"

Sango nods and smiles back and they both jump into the well for the very last time there bodys disapering in a bright blue glow the glow fades and they look up to see the roof of the well house Sango looks at Kagome out of the corner of her eye ' how am I supposed to tell her that she is my princess and when I do tell her will she hate me for not telling her earlier?'

"Were here Sango" Kagome says snaping Sango out of her thoughts they clime th latter and leave out of the well house

"WOW Kagome this is were you live?" Sango asks in awe

Kagome smirks "No of course not"

"Huh then ...."

"This is were WE live come on let me show you around " Kagome grabed Sango by the hand and led her into the house "HEY MOM I'M HOME!"

Kun loon stuck her head out of the kitchen "Welcome home dear oh who do we have here?"

"Mom I want you to meet Sango she is going to be liveing with us from now on" Kagome says smileing brightly

Kun loon walks up to Sango and pulls her into a giant hug "Welcome to the family Sango"

"Thanks miss..."

"Ah enough with the miss thing your a part of the family now if you want you can call me mom"

"Really?"

"But of course Kagome told me all about you so I fell like I all ready know you and well I've always wanted another daughter"

"Really? " Sango asks hopefully

"Yes ... and uh I Hope y you dont mind but um I kinda had the fellling you were comming so I put together a file with all of your information on it explaining were youve been for the past 19 1/2 years"

Sango shakes her head and grabs kun loon putting her in a back breaking hug "Thank you for accepting me and I would love to be your daughter I never knew my birth mother so I'm happy to finally have one"

' though the king found me void of all memorie when I was three and sent me back 500 years in the past to retreve his daughter were I met Juru who adopted me '

"Cool I Have A Sister" Kagome yells jumping up and down suddenly she pauses and a wicked smirk appears on her face "Hey mom how about I take Sango shopping ?"

"That would be wonderful dear just make sure your back by 5:00 "

"Huh Why" Kagome asks

"Well... You see we have a few friends of the family comming over to stay for a few weeks" Kun loon says nervously picking up Sota's toys off of the floor

"Friends ... of the .... Which ones the Urameshi's, the Ukimora's, or the Minimino's" Kagome asks with narrowed eyes Leaveing Sango confused

"mmm mmmmm mm mmmm" Kun loon mummbles

"What was that mother?!"

"Sigh I said all three of them"

"ALL THREE OF THEM ARE YOU CRAZY THE UKIMORA'S ARE SO BOREING AND THE URAMESHI'S ARE TOTAL SLOBS AND THE MINIMINO'S ARE... ARE... well I really dont have a problem with them its just Shiori's son that gets to me but any who....

HOW COULD YOU INVITE THEM ALL AND WERE WOULD THEY SLEEP THERE IS NO WAY I'M SHAREING A ROOM WITH GOODY TWO SHOES KEIKO UKIMORA"

"Calm down Kagome you dont have to share a room with her though I dont see why you dont like the girl you used to act just like her any way you will be shareing your room with Sango "

" Good come on Sango lets go befoe I blow a gasket" Kagome says draging a confused Sango out of the house

With Kikyo

Kikyo's looking into Kannas mirror that Kikyo took from the battle field after Kagome left Watching Kagome

"Kagome... Because of you I have to live like this exciled from the ocean haveing to live in this god awfull world not being able to use the powers of my birth you took my rightfull place as heir to the thrown for this you will pay"

The mirror goes blank and Kikyo leaves the room

In Koenma's office

"OK gang I have a new mission for you "

"yeah see about that" Yusuke starts "I cant go on a mission at all this week or the next 3 weeks"

"What Why?!!!" Koenma yells/asks

"Well My mom and I are going to Tokyo to visit a friend of the family and she is forceing me to 'spend time ' with the womans son or daughter or whatver he she is I stoped paying attention so no can do" Yusuke says boredly

"b.b."

"Uh Koemna I cant go on the mission either I promised my mother I would go to visit a friend of her's who also lives in Tokyo" Kurama says glancing at Koenma from over his book

"Sigh well there is nothing I can do about that but lucky your mission takes place in Tokyo ... Kurabara I dont think you are needed for this mission so your free to go" Koenma says rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Duh Cool I'm Out Guys" Kurabara yells jumpinng through the portal

"Now as for the rest of you Hiei you will go to Tokyo with both of them alternateing between the two houses"

"HN"

"Fine fine Hiei comming now tell us the mission toddler so I can go home" Yusuke yells

"Hump no respecting dectives ... I need you three to look for two people the first is a woman she is the heir to the northern thrown but she has no idea of this nor does she have any idea who she is ... she is living in nigenkai and is unknowningly being hunted down by her sister now here are a few things about her to help you find her scence there is no picture

She has controll over the water she can do all the things Ice maidens can with the exception of tear jems oh and she has a blue tail"

Every one in the room freezes "I'm sorry did you say tail?" Kurama asks

"Yes the people of the north are mermaides "

"Oooook whos the next person" Yusuke asks

"Oh the next person is the prince of the south he ran away a long time ago but is said to be in Tokyo around the same time you are these two are supposed to be married and unite the land and the sea now Botan create a portal to the guy houses and Get me some ramen"

With Kagome and sango in the mall

"ohhh Kagome wats this " Sango asks excidedly pointing at the esclater

"Thats an esclater sango its like moving stairs"

"WOW"

"Come on sango lets go into this store over here " Kagome says draging Sango in to a dress shop not seeing three girls following them into the store

Key key - ohhh I think I left you on a cliff hanger did I yes no maybe so next chappie will be out in three two one go


	5. Chapter 5

keykey- I told you so told you so

last time-

"ohhh Kagome wats this " Sango asks excidedly pointing at the esclater

"Thats an esclater sango its like moving stairs"

"WOW"

"Come on sango lets go into this store over here " Kagome says draging Sango in to a dress shop not seeing three girls following them into the store

this time

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!" three voices ring out stimutaniously Kagome freezes in her tracks a look of horror locked on her face

"Whats wrong Kagome who are those three are they a threat?" Sango asks whispering in her ear

"Sigh no there no enemy but trust me when I say they are ten times more scary than Naraku" Kagome whispers back

"KAGOME !!!"

Kagome turns around a nervous smile on her face "Uh hi guys uh its been a while heh heh heh"

"been a while yeah it has a whole month and not even a phone call and...oh kagome who is this" the girl with the shortest hair asks

"Oh well this is Sango My Older Sister"

"OLDER SISTER?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" The three yell

"Yes Sango meet Eri Yuka and Ayumi _friends_ from school"

"uh huh" Sango says looking over the three carefully Eri had the shortest hair of the three it was black but you could tell she had died it and brown eyes Yuka 's hair was to her shoulders and also black it was a bit stringy both of the two mentiond girls had on way two much makeup Ayumi was the only normal looking one out of the three she had shoulder length curly hair light brown eyes a little bit of make upon "Its nice to meet you"

"So Kagome what are you two doing here" Yuka asks

"huh?" kagome says comming out of happy land

"Mom told us we could shop for some new clothes and..." sango starts but is cut off by a loud squeal and a tug on her arm

"Well help you"

"no no no its all right you guys cause uh we only have ten minutes before we have to get home because uh Yusuke Urameshi is comming to stay with us for a while and uh we have to help mom get every thing ready right sango?" Kagome says looking at sango pleading her to say yes

"yes and if were not there on time uh we will have to let him sleep in our room"

"oh my god then you two had better go I cant Imagine haveing to even see that thug ever day"

"Ok thanks for under standing we have to go now bye" Kagome yells draging sango away

Key key- Ok people I am seriously bored with this story now I cant think of much else I might wound up stoping this one if I do continue writing then Yusuke and the gang will finally meet Kagome and Sango in the next chappie

Review


	6. Chapter 6

key key- next chappie comming at you

last time-

"So Kagome what are you two doing here" Yuka asks

"huh?" kagome says comming out of happy land

"Mom told us we could shop for some new clothes and..." sango starts but is cut off by a loud squeal and a tug on her arm

"Well help you"

"no no no its all right you guys cause uh we only have ten minutes before we have to get home because uh Yusuke Urameshi is comming to stay with us for a while and uh we have to help mom get every thing ready right sango?" Kagome says looking at sango pleading her to say yes

"yes and if were not there on time uh we will have to let him sleep in our room"

"oh my god then you two had better go I cant Imagine haveing to even see that thug ever day"

"Ok thanks for under standing we have to go now bye" Kagome yells draging sango away

this time

"So those are the oh so terrible friends you were all ways telling me about" Sango says smileing

"Yes"

"So when am I going to meet the guy there always trying to get you with?"

"Hopefully never and besise you really dont want to meet him"

Sango looks at Kagome "why not "

"Hey you remember Akitoki Hojo the goof ball that we met when we fought Princess Kagua"

"Yeah what about him? "

"Well this is a descendant of him ..."

"You mean ..."

"They are health nuts"

"oh my god poor Kagome "

"Yes poor me why do I always attract the weirdos"

"Because your you"

"Dont remind me "

key key- i know i know please dont kill me it's short I know but it's lucky that i got that much I'll try to write a little bit more but if any one wants this please let me know I will surely give it to you and if no one wants is and all of you lovely reviewers still want me to continue I will need at least three reviews per chappie to keep me going other wise this will be discontinued

At the shrine

DING DONG!!

"ill get it!!" Kagome Yells rushing to the door she opens it and saw a couple in there mid 30's or early 40's both with brown hair and behind them stood a girl with lighter brown hair than her parents but not by much nd lighter brown eyes she was wearing a long skirt that went past her knees and was pink she also had on a long sleeve white shirt these people could only be one family the Ukimura's "Hello so glad you could make it please come in " Kagome says dryly stepping out of the way

"Aww your such a sweet child" Mrs. Ukimura says ruffling Kagome's hair makeing her growl in irration "So were is your mom"

"Kitchen"

"Ok Keiko I'll go and let you two get reaquanted" the mr ans mrs walk off leaveing Keiko and Kagome stareing at each other Kagome turns to walk away leaveing Keiko

Kagome sighs and looks over her shoulder "Are you comming or what?"

"Oh sorrry "

"What ever" Kagome continues walking up the stares till she reaches a room " This is your room if you need any thing my room is down the hall to the right get comfortable your going to be here for a while"

Keiko hugs Kagome "Thank you so much I know we didn't get along very well the last time we meet"

"Oh yeah how could I forget you were being such a goody two shoes you told our parents every thing I did constantlygetting me into trouble yeah we really got along great didn't we" Kagome says sarcasticly

Keiko grins " but I think things will be diffrent this time around I'm not the same as I was back then you'll see"

Kagome plasters on a fake smile "oh cant wait " Kagome closes the door and goes into her own room and throws her self on the bed

"That bad huh" Sango asks looking up from her book

"You dont Know the half of it she is the only person I Know who trys to make friends by bringing up bad memories between the one there trying to befriend"

"true."

DING DONG!!!

"Oh my god heres the next anoyance"

"Do try to be nice" Samgo says hiding her laughter

"I make no promises"

Kagome Runs dowm the stares and opens the door on the other side stood a woman with sand brown hair and black eyes wearng a large white shirt and shorts that were hidden by the shirt next to her was a guy around her age with black slicked back hair wearing a white wife beater blue jeans and a green jacket

"AH Kagome hic Mice to see you again you've grown up a lot and hic your so preety" the woman says

"thanks Atsuko mom and the other's are in the kitchen" Kagome says letting the two in Atsuko walks into the kitchen leaveing the two teens kagome then turns to Yusuke "It's Yusuke right?"

"Feh Yes"

Kagome's eyes soften and is rough tone and manner of speaking reminding her of a certian hanyou "Right well please follow me to your room mom will call you down for dinner when its done"

"What ever"

AS soon as Kagome got Yusuke situated into his room the door bell rangshe once again runs down the stairs and opens the door to see a woman with chocolate brown hair and warm chocolate eyes wearing a nurses outfit indicating she just got off of work the woman smiles warmly at Kagome and pulls her into a bone crushing hug "My good ness Kagome how you've grown the guys must be all over you now how have you been?" She asks

"I've been fine shiroi an you?" Kagome says giving Shiori a warm smile of her own

"Oh you know the usual I finally convinced the boss to give me some time off "

"Thats good you've been working way to hard come in come in dont stand in the door moms in the kitchen go in and have your self some tea"

"Thank you Kagome I will " Shiori walks in following behind her is the most beautiful male she has ever seen in her entire life he had fire red hair and emerald green eyes he was wearing a simple green shirt that brought out his eyes and showed off his well sculpted chest and a pair of blue jeans to bad he gave her miko sences a jolt Kagome narrows her eyes dangerously

"Who are you?" She asks harshly

The boy seemed taken back by her harsh tone "I'm Suichi Shiori's son"

"Right...Follow Me" Kagome leads him up the stairs to his room and stood in his door way watching him un pack for a while before he looked up

"Was there something eles?" Kurama asks

"Yes actually there is"

"Well"

Kagome walks up to him and looks him dead in the eye and whispers "If you Harm anyone in the duration of your stay here I will not hesitate to kill you were you stand " And storms out of the room leaveing a stuned Kurama in her wake

"well that was weird"

Kagome once again plops down onto her bed this time trying to calm her rageing aura befor she harmed any one "Kagome whats wrong ?" Sango asks

"The other two are here Yusuke he is so much like Inuyasha it's scary and it hurts but at the same time its comforting "

"How so"

"I dont know But the other guy Suichi...I get a weird vibe from him its like he's a demon but at the same time completely human "

"A half demon?"

"no the demonic side is a lot stronger than that...sigh I gave him my warning though so nothing to worry about at the moment...to bad though he is a lot cuter than I remember him"

A devoius smirk finds its wasy to Sango's lips and she jumps on the bed makeing Kagome bounce up "Sounds like you have a crush"

Kagome blushes "No i dont "

"Yes you do "

"no I dont"

"Yes you do"

"No I dont"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it Kagome" Sango says jumping off the bed she opens the door to see Keiko "Yes"

Keiko's eyes widen and she bows "I'm so sorry I must have the wrong room I was looking for Kagome"

"No you got the right room come in " Keiko bows again and walks into the room seeing kagome laying face down on the bed

"Kagome?"

"Hm" Came her muffled reply

"Kagome I wanted to apologise for any and every thing that may have happend between us in the past I'm really not the same girl I was back then I want to start over between us and erase the past please what do you say?" Keiko says pleading

Kagoem finally sits up and looks Keiko dead in the eyeand stayed that way for what felt like hours before smileing "You Know what I will give you a chance your nothing like the anoying goody two shoes I use to know you look like you got a bad girl hidden in there some were"

"You dont know the half of it so friends?"

"On one condition"

Keiko tilts her hed in confusion "And that would be?"

"Loose the safe close and come out of the closet"

Keiko giggles and nods her head "its a deal ... so who are you i'm afraid we haven't been introduced properly?" Keiko asks Sango

"Keiko this is my older sister Sango"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

Hello people how are you I Hope you are all enjoying this story and I'm sorry to say that i'm not going to be able to up date for a while i'm on here sneeking to up load this right now cause my parents are buckling down on me right now when there not home though I will sneek and try to type a little bit for each chappie for every story and once I finish I'll up load it ok so be ont the look out and remember I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry please dont give up on me

with lots of love

Kyekye


	8. Chapter 8

knjj727- hello to you all I know the last time i was here i was a real bitch but that is something that is not going to change any time soon. I know I'm a bitch and I am damn prouds of it so if you have any fucking problems with it thats to damn bad! Now I am not here to discuss my attitude or how much you may hate me and what not i am here to let you all know some depressing news. Remember im only doing this to let you people know this cause Kyekye wanted you to know

Why she wants you to know her personal business is beyond me not that i care but still

My cousin Kyekye was in a Car accident 5 days ago it was a hit an run some drunk teenager who had stole some guys car police are still looking for the bastard any way the accident broke 3 of her ribs one was close to puncturing one of her lungs lucky for her it did not but unlucky one did go through her skin not a lot it was like a tiny shard sticking out that the doctors said they could push back into place with out cutting her open thank god same with the others big deal i bet it still hurt

they also temporary paralised her so she kinda cant move man sucks for her but she can talk ... a little man i hate my goodie good cousin why do i al ways wound up takeing care of every one? stupid goodie girl ... though with that boyfriend of hers she wont be so goodie good for long dont tell her this but i kinda went through her text messages wait now what was I saying again? oh yeah their wont be any up dates for a while unless she has somthing writen down on paper some were and has me type it up for you

Well I think thats all oh yeah i almost for got she's goint to college soon so updates will be slow any way jus more so yeah Kyekye looks so funny wrapped up like a mummy she cant even put on a shirt ha that's what she gets for being so damn modest well i got to go now the mummy cant move so i got to feed her stupid doctors Damn Kyekye for being paralised damn fucking teenagers any who

so long suckers!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Kyekye- here is the next chapter

Last time

"Kagome I wanted to apologize for any and every thing that may have happened between us in the past I'm really not the same girl I was back then I want to start over between us and erase the past please what do you say?" Keiko says pleading

Kagome finally sits up and looks Keiko dead in the eye and stayed that way for what felt like hours before smiling "You Know what I will give you a chance your nothing like the annoying goody two shoes I use to know you look like you got a bad girl hidden in there some were"

"You don't know the half of it so friends?"

"On one condition"

Keiko tilts her head in confusion "And that would be?"

"Loose the safe close and come out of the closet"

Keiko giggles and nods her head "it's a deal ... so who are you I'm afraid we haven't been introduced properly?" Keiko asks Sango

"Keiko this is my older sister Sango"

This time-

"Sister? I didn't know you had a Sister"

"I didn't Sango was recently brought into the family under circumstances that we will not mention"

Keiko shrugs "Fair enough… so Sango what's it like being Kagome's sister"

Sango sigh dramatically "Oh my god its hell having to put up with this little hellion her attitude is like murder I'm so glad you arrived just in time to save me"

"Sango!!" Kagome says threatening

Sango freezes and chuckles nervously "what I mean to say is having Kagome as a sister is nothing but a joy she is the perfect sister and I couldn't wish for a better one in the entire world?"

"Nice save but not convincing enough" Kagome yells tackling Sango to the floor tickling her to the point of tears

"Uncle, Uncle"

Kagome and Sango pause in there laughter and share identical looks before they both tackle Keiko to the ground tickling her

"Give up Keiko?" Kagome asks

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha never"

"Say uncle Keiko!!!" Sango says

"N...n...n...no ha, ha, ha, ok, ok Uncle!!!"

"Oh yeah" Kagome yells doing a victory dance but is frozen in place by a loud scream

"KAGOME AND SANGO HIGURASHI!!!!!!"

"Huh oh" Sango and Kagome say

"Who was that?" Keiko asks

"Our mom" Sango says and turns towards Kagome only to find her sneaking out of the window "KAGOME!!"

"What if you really want to deal with mom right now be my guest but as for me I'm out of here you coming?"

"Oh...."

"DON'T EITHER OF YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING OUT OF THE WINDOW!!!"

Kagome and Sango hug like it's going to be there last time together "Sango we had a good run I'm sad it had to end this way"

"Sniff me to its been nice knowing ya" Kagome and Sango link arms and head for the door before turning to Keiko

"We who are about to die salute you" then they walk out the door

Kyekye hi all I know it is short but there is nothing I can think of right at this moment sorry all


	10. Chapter 10

Kyekye- hello I don't think I will be able to continue this story I've lost all interest in it my muse is gone so really this time if any one wants it they are more than welcome sorry for the inconvenience this may or may not have caused this story will now be labeled as discontinued I'm really sorry for any one who liked this story please for give me I understand if you don't forgive me it is to be expected

Now that I think about it though if I got some really good Ideas for this story from my readers then I wouldn't have to give it away and I could continue cause I really hate not finishing a story if I can avoid it I will not discontinue it

so remember if you want it you can have it if you really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really want me to continue give me some Ideas please

thank you all for understanding or not

Kyekye


End file.
